Frozen: HP Style
by Raven in Flight
Summary: It's obvious isn't it? After the Battle, Draco discovers that he is an ice elemental. He spends his time in isolation, trying to control his powers. Then Harry Potter stumbles out of his fireplace with his wand and an apology. A friendship forms. But during an attempt to get his friends together, Draco's powers spin out of control and unknown to Draco, hits Harry.


A/N: The result of my boredeom and my current addiction to Frozen. Don't mind me, I'm just writing for fun. Yeah, this is loosely based on Frozen. It's pretty obvious. Sorry for any errors.

Disclaimer: Don't own HP or any quotes or lines from the movie, either.

Warnings: A bit OOC

…

Draco Malfoy was currently lounging on a couch made of ice in a cliché ice castle that looked like an iced- up Malfoy Manor.

You see, about a few months after the Battle he noticed something strange. Every time he came in contact with any liquid it would freeze, and when he was feeling irritated or angry, frost would spring up his fingertips. There were even changes in his appearance. His already pale skin turned even whiter, almost ethereal. His already platinum blonde hair looked even more silvery.

He did some research, and discovered that he was an ice elemental.

He even discovered that there were very few cases of elementals. An example was Jack Frost whose power manifested and strengthened through a ritual during the full moon. It caused the rumours that spread about his powers given by the Man on the Moon. Jack Frost was apparently, a troublemaker, and he liked to prank Muggle children during winter which eventually led to the Muggle legends.

He also researched ways to control his erratic powers, but there were no solutions except to "not feel it."

But he couldn't, his powers were a part of him, always just there, thrumming beneath his skin and begging to be let loose…

So he isolated himself, and spent his days cooped up in Malfoy Manor alone since his parents decided to leave and spend a much needed holiday in France. He spent a few peaceful but boring days by himself when a slight figure with messy black hair, a lightning scar and thick glasses stumbled out of his fireplace.

_*Flashback*_

_Draco was enjoying a cup of tea when his fireplace erupted in emerald flames and someone stumbled out. A certain Harry Potter. He hadn't seen him since he testified for their trial. He didn't look so worn anymore but he was still rather pale, and he was, of course, as skinny as ever._

_Potter looked at his surroundings, a slightly haunted look in his green eyes. He remembered the time Potter had been caught by Snatchers, and him covering up for Potter._

"_What brings you here, Potter?" he asked._

_That snapped Potter out of his brooding. He looked at Draco and looked awkward._

"_Your wand," he said hesitantly, holding it out for him._

"_I never really got chance to give it to you, and I thought that sending out by owl had a possibility of you not receiving it, and after the trial seemed to be a bad time," Potter rambled._

_Draco simply took it, and there was the familiar comforting heat of his wand. Oh, how he had missed it. He hadn't enjoyed depriving his mother of her own wand, and using it for himself._

_He briefly entertained the idea of saying thank you to Potter, but quickly trashed the thought. Potter had had no right of taking it away in the first place._

_He turned back again, intending to go to his parents, but Potter's voice stopped him again._

_He guessed that he had an annoyed expression on his face, but Potter tentatively said, "I'd also like to say, I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" he asked, surprised. He was the one who owed Potter a life debt, after all._

"_A lot of things. Taking your wand for starters. Not to mention the curse I used on you last year and declining your handshake in our first year. I understand now, why it was so offensive to you I was clueless about propriety and I still am. But do you mind if we, I don't know, start over with Voldemort gone and all?"_

_He was shocked. He definitely did not expect Potter to say that. He decided to give him a chance, after going through a war, a school rivalry was very petty._

"_Sure," he held out his hand, and Potter beamed and shook it._

…

_Ever since that meeting, Potter would stumble out of his fireplace in a regular basis. He'd been exasperated at first but then they actually had a proper chat, and found out they rather had a lot of similarities._

_Draco found out that Potter was actually a very decent bloke, and the very opposite of arrogant. He had a personality that made it very difficult not to like him if you bothered to actually get to know him._

_It amused him immensely when he'd found out that the Chosen One had a sweet tooth He'd practically finished the stock of treacle in the Manor once when they'd just sat down the whole day to talk and have tea. This was saying something because the house elves always saw to it that they'd be sufficiently stocked with every type of food which basically meant they had quite the stock of treacle before Harry came along, not that Draco minded._

_He even had a smattering of Slytherin-like intelligence underneath all those Gryffindor tendencies. It made it enjoyable to banter with Harry, and though, he was loath to admit it even the reckless courage and whatnot was endearing. He would, of course, never admit that aloud. But as they say, "Actions speak louder than words."_

_He loved spending time with Harry especially when they flew. No more was the unhealthy, sometimes obsessive rivalry but a perfectly friendly competition. He loved the expression on Harry's face when he went flying. The shining eyes, the beautiful smile that, that look of absolute freedom and exhilaration…_

_Yes, he loved his new friend. Draco had to admit that Harry was much better company than the dull wit of Crabbe and Goyle, the slyness of Nott and Zabini, and Pansy pawing all over him back in Hogwarts._

_He thought more than once if this is what having a best friend was like. He wasn't sure. Draco even thought that his powers were more under his control when Harry was around, and he was perfectly happy…_

_His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar eruption of emerald flames in the fireplace, and looked at his pocket watch. Right on schedule, he thought._

_Harry stumbled up to him, and Draco snorted. The amount of times he travelled by Floo and he still can't manage to not stumble, he thought with amusement. Harry's antics amused him to no end._

_But this particular one did not. "We're going to have dinner with the Weasleys!"_

"_What?" _

"_Um," Harry scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow," Draco repeated._

"_I want all my friends to get together. Besides you like me, give them a chance ," Harry said._

_Draco was steeling his nerves and was about to tell Harry straight in the face that he didn't want to come, but that was his downfall. He ended looking at Harry's face looking up at him pleadingly with those eyes._ _"No. I don't want to…," he faltered looking at Harry's widened green eyes. Ugh, he loved and hated those eyes. You just couldn't resist them. It was impossible._

_Draco sighed. "Fine!" He threw his hands up in defeat. Mentally cursing himself for giving up with one look and Harry for those eyes._

"_Fine as in you're going to go?" inquired Harry._

_Draco looked at Harry, exasperated. "Yes."_

_And before he knew it, Harry was hugging him._

"_I knew you'd say yes. Thanks, Draco," he beamed._

…

_Dinner with the Weasleys. _

_Draco never expected to ever visit the so called "Burrow" much less have dinner there. He dreaded the conversation during meals, perhaps he should just stay silent._

_Or just talk to Harry…_

…

_The conversation was tense at best and very strained. Harry was the only one initiating conversation and after that it would fall back into an awkward silence. Most of the Weasleys stayed silent and watched the strained interactions._

_Finally, Weasley burst out, "Why is Malfoy-" He spat out Draco's name like a curse. "Even here, Harry? It was supposed to be a family dinner."_

"_Draco's my friend, Ron. And I want to you to at least, try to talk to him. He's actually a pretty decent and likeable bloke."_

"_Besides, I'm not actually part of your family", Harry continued._

"_Of course, you are. You're an honorary Weasley," said Ron. "I just don't get why you're so buddy-buddy with Malfoy when he was such a git to us at school."_

"_Exactly," said Harry. "When we were at school, it was just a petty schoolboy rivalry."_

"_He's still a git and a __**Death Eater**__," Ron argued and that made Draco snap. He always had a rather short temper, especially regarding a certain red-headed weasel._

"_Shut up," he snapped and a sharp shard of ice formed from his hand almost impaling Ron, and missing by a hair's breadth._

"_Draco," said Harry, looking at him with wide eyes._

_The people around the table looked around him with shocked expressions and … fear._

_He stood up abruptly and started to run. Wanting to Apparate and go back to Malfoy Manor, he didn't want to see Harry's expression of betrayal and accusary look._

_He heard Harry calling him from behind._

_He looked back and held his hands out. "Just stay away," he warned Harry as his magic made a sort of barrier between him and Harry with what looked like threatening icy spikes._

_His powers were out of his control, he needed to leave before he hurt Harry, his first true friend._

_Harry vanished the spikes and continued to go after him._

"_Draco, please stop and tell me what's happening," called Harry, sounding confused and anguished._

"_Please. Just stay away, Harry," Draco pleaded. Unknown to him, his powers manifested and magic spread around him in frozen fractals all around and one hit Harry. _

_Harry's knees buckled, and a white strand appeared in his raven hair._

_And Draco left._

…

_When he arrived at Malfoy Manor, he didn't know what to do. He was confused. Did he just lose his only real friend?_

_He screamed in frustration, and his powers just burst out from him. His control gone with his emotional state. It changed, shifted and froze the manor until it became an icy version of Malfoy Manor._

_Draco didn't know what he was doing, but it just felt so good to finally let it go, and just went with the flow._

_Even the normal clothes went away to be replaced by a shimmery blue robe with subtle snowflake designs on it._

_After months of keeping his secrets and penting up his magic, Draco let it go._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and by the way, should I make it a Drarry or just friendship and platonic feelings. You decide, it works both ways.


End file.
